


Peaceful Sleeping

by FineFandomFeels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, relationship, sherlolly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineFandomFeels/pseuds/FineFandomFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some sherlolly fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Sleeping

Molly woke up to the feeling of arms curled around her waist. Sherlocks arms. As she tried to get up, he just pulled her closer. Molly decided getting up could wait for now.

Sherlock woke to the feel of his petite pathologist curled up in front of him. She looked so peaceful while she slept, her features relaxed and beautiful, not that they weren’t always beautiful. He pulled her closer before drifting off to sleep again.


End file.
